nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Election January 12.png
Sigh. --Bucurestean 18:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is weird. Whatever I do, it won't work. --Bucurestean 18:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ì tẹĭạ: píl sê stânà :( Wikia tẹĭạ sörversónsj. --OuWTB 18:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Habar n-am ce zici tu acolo măi ciobanule --Bucurestean 19:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sô Kṑlsịzdũ: I told you: the image is corrupt :( Wikia probably has some server problems. --OuWTB 19:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ştiu că wikia are nişte probleme serioase... --Bucurestean 19:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :O Care probleme serioase? --OuWTB 19:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Este condusă (werkwoord: a conduce) de proşti (enkelvoud: prost) --Bucurestean 19:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: :O Stoute jongen :P --OuWTB 19:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Nu sunt băiat rău :( --Bucurestean 19:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You should read "Kịẽ hĕdùhũnḯ hĕ lîņ kṑlsịzdà hírmẽr", it's a very interesting book. --OuWTB 19:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ce-i aia, vietnameză? --Bucurestean 19:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ce-i aia este limba colsizdeză. --OuWTB 19:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Şi ce limbă-i aia? --Bucurestean 19:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Het is de tweede nationale taal van Mäöres, de inheemse taal ;) --OuWTB 19:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Spune-mi acum în limba română! ^^ --Bucurestean 19:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ye limba ovetabiânã shi bun? :P --OuWTB 19:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Pentru că sunt aşa drăguţ: da, e bine --Bucurestean 19:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ye duâ limba nashânal de Morusha, limbalul nativo è. --OuWTB 19:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::A doua limbă naţională, dar câte limbe aveţi? --Bucurestean 19:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Vedeţi această pagină pentru o traducere în limba ovetabienească. --OuWTB 19:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ce-i cu faimoasa limbă ovetabienească? >:) --Bucurestean 19:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Încă ceva: dacă vin toţi comuniştii să voteze, să-i chemi pe limburghezi! --Bucurestean 19:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Acum tşiti Şarul Ştanȝii! --OuWTB ::::::::::::::::::::::::Frumos scris (scrie) , dar nu îmi răspunzi (răspunde)? :( --Bucurestean 19:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Eh... Poate :P --OuWTB 19:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::M-ai înţeles? (înţelege) Nu cred --Bucurestean 19:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Te întselegum mãi bine! :P --OuWTB 19:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Când vin mulţi comunişti, să vină şi mai mulţi limburghezi. Înţelegi? --Bucurestean 19:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wen kómmentj mieër kómmeräöj, den kómmendj ouch mieër lèmbörger? :O Limburghezi ni sunt comunishti! :O --OuWTB 19:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ai greşit (greşi), am vrut (vrea) să spun (spune) că ar trebui (trebui) să vină mai mulţi limburghezi ca comunistul să nu devină (deveni) premier . Onopvallend. --Bucurestean 19:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Eh... Ye frumos? :P --`OuWTB 19:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Am să plec, salut! --Bucurestean 19:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Slâ! --OuWTB 19:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Amigos, no hablo romana. ¿Puedes hablar ingles por favor? -- 07:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Se poate ;) --Bucurestean 15:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::@AE: I don't understand a single word Bucu said above, but it's just nice to answer in and to a language you know nothing about :P --OuWTB 17:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC)